


Ballad of Roj Blake (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>(After "When I went to the bar as a very young man, Said I to myself, said I" from Iolanthe by Gilbert and Sullivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of Roj Blake (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Solo: Blake

Learning of the Freedom Party, I a member first became  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
The Federation's downfall was its single aim  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
When captured in an ambush, shaken and dazed  
I was forced to renounce, all my memories erased  
Returned to the Dome, my beliefs reappraised  
Said I to my crew, said I.

Re-introduced to Foster that fateful day  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
Of my life as a rebel he'd a resume  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
It was starting to come back, when his group came to grief  
I was falsely accused of crimes beyond belief  
Then banged up with a smuggler and a shifty sneak thief  
Said I to my crew, said I.

Well I'd had better weeks but I wouldn't be deterred  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
When the London met with turbulence our chance occurred  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
Things didn't quite work out, they'd permission to shoot  
Though confined once again, I remained resolute  
Then with Liberator's advent we gave Raiker the boot  
Said I to my crew, said I.

Now I had a spendid space craft but I hadn't a full crew  
Said I to my crew, said I  
So to planet Cygnus Alpha very slowly we flew  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
There I engineered a partial jailbreak  
What a splendid, close knit team we'd all make  
Well, everyone's entitled to one really big mistake  
Said I to my crew, said I.

I intend to start offending by attacking Space Command  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
Blowing up a base each monday's language Feds will understand  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
I know we're courting danger, it's a chance we have to take  
For the freedom of the masses in our galaxy's at stake  
Next time we use explosives p'raps your bracelets will not break  
Said I to my crew, said I.

If people can't be free they'd be better off dead  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
This simple-minded certainty has stood me in good stead  
Said I to my crew, said I  
So when we've teleported, some new planet to subvert  
And Jenna's cross and Avon's passing comments rather curt  
I simply look dynamic and tell Vila, stay alert  
Said I to my crew, said I.

At the first sign of trouble we will definitely pull out  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
More companions for our death we'll just have to do without  
Said I to my crew, said I.  
When confronting hostile forces, we'll let Avon use his charm  
If it's Space Commander Travis, Vila, please try to stay calm  
Our last meeting gave insurgency a real shot in the arm  
Said I to my crew, said I.


End file.
